Raleigh Becket
|image = |fullname = |nicknames = Rals''Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero'' Kid/Kiddo''Pacific Rim'' |born = December 11, 1998Info taken from: Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, pages 20-23 Anchorage, Alaska, USAPan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome |citizenship = American |family = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father Yancy Becket (brother, deceased) |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |height = 6' 1" (1.85 m) |weight = 187 lbs |occupation = Jaeger Pilot Anti-Kaiju Wall construction worker(formerly)Pacific Rim |academy =2016 |rank = PPDC Ranger |number = R-RBEC_122.21-B |strike = Anchorage Shatterdome(formerly) Hong Kong Shatterdome |deploy = 7 |affiliations = Pan Pacific Defense Corps |pilot = Gipsy Danger |partner = Yancy Becket Mako Mori |command = Marshall Stacker Pentecost |appearances = Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero Pacific Rim |actor = Charlie Hunnam }} Raleigh Becket is the younger brother of Yancy Becket and a Ranger in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Biography Tales from Year Zero Raleigh is fifteen when Trespasser attacks on San Francisco. He and his older brother, Yancy, were among the millions who witnessed the when it was broadcast on television. Three years later, the two enlist into PPDC’s Jaeger Academy to train and become Rangers. Raleigh believes the people around are far more dedicated to the idea of passing the first cut than either himself or his brother, an observation Yancy is inclined to agree with. Despite their doubts, the two pass the physical and mental requirements to make the first cut of the academy and excel during simulated battles against the Kaiju. During their time off they meet Naomi Sokolov, a young woman infatuated with Jaeger pilots. Regardless their position as trainees, she flirts with them and writes her phone number on Raleigh’s palm and asks them to call her when they have free time. Confident that her interest lies with him, Raleigh anticipates calling her. Weeks later, Raleigh and Yancy are working through another combat simulation when Raleigh catches a glimpse of Yancy’s memories when he starts to drift. Discovering his brother went out with Naomi, their combined distraction causes them to lose the simulated battle against the Kaiju. Raleigh storms out of the Academy and heads for a bar, ignoring his brother’s attempts to explain himself. When Yancy finds him, Raleigh accuses his brother of being jealous and wanting everything he wants. Yancy argues he’s tired of waiting for his brother to “grow some balls” and take what he wants. They get into a fight, trashing the bar in the process. They're later pulled up for their behavior by Pentecost. Pentecost berates them for their behavior and the lack of respect they show for each other and the bond created by their position as Jaeger pilots. Raleigh and Yancy apologize for actions and are dismissed from Pentecost's office. Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Once the Anchorage Shatterdome is established in Alaska, Raleigh and Yancy are assigned to Gipsy Danger in 2017 to defend the coastline of Alaska against incoming Kaiju attacks. Prior to 2020, Raleigh and Yancy are deployed in four different locations around the Pacific Rim to fight the Kaiju. Their first mission is in Los Angeles against a Kaiju named Yamarashi in 2017''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization'' The second and third are Puerto Rico, San Jose in 2018 and San Diego in 2019. December 19, 2019, they accompany Horizon Brave and Hercules Hansen in the Striker Eureka to Manila where they fight and kill a Category IV Kaiju. Anchorage Attack Feburary 29, 2020, Raleigh wakes to the sound of the Shatterdome's alarm alerting them of the arrival of a category III Kaiju, Knifehead. Enthusiastic, he wakes his brother and the two prepare to head out in the Gipsy Danger. Supervised by Pentecost, the Beckets are ordered to defend the city against the oncoming Kaiju. Raleigh makes note of a fishing boat still out in the storm nearest the Kaiju's location; Pentecost reiterates that their objective is protect the city and the boat is inconsequential to the larger picture. Raleigh, however, is unwilling to leave the fishermen to die and Yancy concedes with his brother's plan despite acknowledging Pentecost's orders. Raleigh and Yancy arrive in time to move the boat out of immediate danger. They are attacked by Knifehead who takes advantage of their distraction. Using Gipsy Danger's plasma caster, the Beckets shoot Knifehead in the abdomen and assume its been killed when it falls back into the sea. They let their guard down and are ambushed by Knifehead when he emerges from the water. He begins to tear at Gipsy Danger's left side, Raleigh is momentarily paralyzed by the pain received from his suit. Gipsy Danger loses its left arm, Yancy is unable to counter Knifehead's relentless attacks with its right. As the Kaiju tears into Gipsy Danger's head, Yancy tries to get his brother to listen to him. Knifehead pulls Yancy out from the Conn-Pod alongside a section of Gipsy's head. Raleigh experiences his brother's death through the Drift. Forced to fight on his own, he kills Knifehead and pilots the Jaeger back to the shores of Anchorage where he collapses, still reeling from his brother's death. Shortly thereafter, Raleigh quit the PPDC. Pacific Rim Five years later, Raleigh works building Anti-Kaiju Wall, volunteering to take on the more dangerous aspects of its construction to obtain ration cards to make a living. During a break, he and the other works witness Mutavore break through a section of the wall in Sydney, Australia. Complaining about how the Kaiju easily broke through the Sydney Wall, the news comes as Pentecost arrives by helicopter looking to talk to him. Reluctant, Raleigh obliges Pentecost's request and takes him aside. Pentecost tells him he's looking for pilots to continue the fight against the Kaiju. Raleigh refuses, unwilling to Drift with another person after what happened with his brother. Still, Pentecost is insistent on recruiting Raleigh and asks whether he wants to die building the Wall or fighting in a Jaeger. The question is enough to convince Raleigh to follow him to the Shatterdome in Hong Kong. Pentecost introduces Raleigh his daughter, Mako Mori, who remarks Raleigh was not what she expected. Curious, Raleigh asks if the expectation was good or bad. Mako instead compliments him on his record as a Ranger. Entering the elevator, Raleigh is introduced to Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb, the last of PPDC's research division. When revealing his tattoo of Yamarashi, Newton expressions his wish to meet a Kaiju face-to-face and his admiration for the Kaiju's strength. Hermann, noting Raleigh's offense, apologizes in his partner's stead, dismissing him as a "Kaiju Groupie". As he departs from the elevator with Pentecost and Mako, Raleigh reassures Newton he never wants to meet a Kaiju up close. Inside the Shatterdome, Pentecost and Mako give Raleigh the lay of the land; establishing the weapons deal he has with Cherno Alpha's pilots, Sasha and Aleksis; the defense record of Crimson Typhoon's pilots, the Wei triplets and Striker Eureka's status as the first and last Mark-5 Jaeger. Raleigh is shocked by how little of the PPDC remains when Pentecost describes them as a "resistance". He reunites with Tendo Choi who explains Gipsy Danger's refurbishment was under Mako's supervision. When Mako shows him to his room, Raleigh inquires toward her interest in the Jaegers. Mako confesses that she wants to be a Ranger, but isn't able to because of Pentecost's wishes. Raleigh suspects that her impressive record in the simulation is more than enough to prove she's able to be a pilot, that Pentecosts reasons aren't strong enough. During the tryouts for a new pilot, Raleigh defeats every candidate chosen by Mako. Quick to notice her disappointment, Raleigh questions what her problem is. Mako cites the problem lies not with the candidates she chose, but his unpredictability. Raleigh challenges Mako, appealing her and Pentecost's pride. Pentecost allows it. Mako and Raleigh are evenly matched in the fight, Mako emerging victorious when she uses his weight against him and pins his leg in a arm lock. Excited, Raleigh tells her that they're Drift compatible and wants her as his pilot. Pentecost, however, denies Raleigh and Mako the opportunity to be partners. In the mess hall, Raleigh gets to know Herc and Chuck Hansen; Herc is polite to the younger Ranger, but his son, Chuck, is content to mock his inactivity and work on the Anti Kaiju Wall. On the day he prepares to test pilot the Gipsy Danger, he is surprised to learn Mako is co-pilot. The two are prepped for the Drift, Raleigh warns Mako not to chase the "R.A.B.I.T." (Random Access Brain Impulse Triggers) and latch onto a single memory. Pentecost oversees their initial progress, but is called away when Hermann. During the Drift Raleigh falls out of sync with Mako when he latches onto the memory of his brother's death. Though he recovers, Mako is lost lost in her memory of Onibaba's attack on Tokyo in 2016. Still connected to her, Raleigh tries wake Mako from the memory as he witnesses Onibaba's death and her rescue at the hands of Pentecost in Coyote Tango. LOCCENT Mission Control manages to cut power to the Gipsy Danger, but the test is considered a failure by Penteocst who is convinced that Mako should not pilot a Jaeger. During a meeting with the Hansens, Raleigh asks why Mako doesn't fight Pentecost on his decision, Mako tells him she doesn't argue out of respect for her father. Chuck emerges from Pentecost's office and insults both Raleigh and Mako. Raleigh takes Chuck on in a fight that ends in his victory when he uses a variation of the move Mako used to beat him. Chuck's father intervenes, preventing the fight from resuming. Going after Pentecost, Raleigh argues that the Marshall's relationship and need to protect Mako is holding her back. Pentecost warns him against meddling in his personal affairs, reminding him that he is only present because of his skills as a pilot. Raleigh and Mako are sidelined when Pentecost sends Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha and Striker Eureka out to battle two category IV Kaiju, Otachi and Leatherback. Despite what appears to be a fight going in the Jaeger's favor, all three are quickly overpowered by the Kaiju who kill Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon's pilots inside their Conn-Pods. The moment Leatherback fires its EMP, the Shatterdome and Striker Eureka are taken out of commission. Raleigh argues that Gipsy Danger's status as an analog Jaeger means they can still the Kaiju. Reluctantly, Pentecost sends Mako and Raleigh out in Gipsy Danger to face Leatherback and Otachi. Raleigh and Mako are quick to tear the EMP from Leatherback's back, putting it at a disadvantage. However, the Kaiju uses its strength to toss Gipsy Danger from the harbor into the docks. Undaunted by the show of strength, Raleigh and Mako take Leatherback on, countering its every blow and pushing it back further from the city. Cutting Leatherback's arm from its body, Raleigh suggest that "check" Leatherback's pulse and eviscerate the torso of the Kaiju. Entering the city, Raleigh and Mako use a ship to attack Otachi, who is searching the city for Newton. Otachi proves to be far more resilient in combat, using its speed against Gipsy Danger. Using the mech's coolant, Raleigh and Mako break Otachi's tail from its body when it tries tear into the Conn-Pod. Otachi retreats, and they lose sight of it. During the search Otachi blindsides them, smashing through a building head first. Without its tail, Otachi uses its talons to grab hold of Gipsy Danger's waist and takes to the sky, smashing them through buildings. Otachi takes them above the atmosphere; as they begin to lose oxygen, Raleigh believes they're are out of options. Mako reveals the secondary weapon she quipped Gipsy Danger with; the Chain Sword. They cut Otachi in half and plummet back into the atmosphere. Pentecost advises Raleigh and Mako to purge Gipsy Danger's reactor to slow their descent. Acting quickly, Pentecost's plan works and they land, unscathed. When they return to the Shatterdome, Pentecost congratulates them and the PPDC personnel on their efforts to beat the Kaiju. Raleigh and Mako notice Pentecost's bleeding from the nose. After he retreats, Raleigh asks how long Pentecost has been sick. The Marshall recounts the short amount of time PPDC had to build Jaegers in order to fight the Kaiju; the drawback to piloting the Coyote Tango was the exposure to the radiation from its reactor. Pentecost tells Raleigh he was once the only Ranger to pilot a Jaeger on his own after his partner, Tamsin Sevier, passed out during the fight against Onibaba. Because Raleigh was also able to pilot Gipsy Danger on his own after Yancy's death, it makes him important to the mission. Afterward, they are airlifted out to the Pacific Ocean. As they approach the breach, they are informed by Newton and Hermann that they won't be able to deploy the bomb inside the breach because it only reads Kaiju DNA. When they reach the breach, two category IV Kaiju, Raiju and Scunner, attack the two Jaegers. Raiju makes short work of Gipsy Danger's armor; tearing arm from its body and damaging its leg. Raleigh and Mako use the Chain Sword to cut Raiju in half and are confronted by Scunner when Slattern, a category V Kaiju, emerges to take on Striker Eureka. The subsequent damage to Stirker Eureka makes it unable to deploy the thermonuclear bomb in the breach. Desperate, Pentecost orders Raleigh and Mako to head for the breach. When the bomb is detonated, Raleigh and Mako brace themselves against the explosion that parts the ocean around them. As the water rushes back around them, it knocks Gipsy Danger off balance but they're able to recover. Determined to finish the mission, Raleigh and Mako drag Raiju's corpse towards the breach. They are halted by a wounded Slattern; tackling the Kaiju, they fall into the breach. Slattern stabs Gipsy Danger repeatedly, rupturing their air supply. After they kill Slattern, they fall into world of the Precursors. Giving his air supply to Mako, he ejects her life pod and moves to set Gipsy Danger on self destruct manually. He escapes in the last pod moments before Gipsy Danger self destructs. Raleigh emerges from the bottom of the Pacific moments after Mako. Mako forces his hatch open and assumes Raleigh is dead when she can't find a pulse. She hugs him and begs him not to leave; Raleigh comes to and tells her he can't breath. Relieved that they survived, they relay the destruction of the breach to LOCCENT and wait for pick up by helicopter. Personality Six years into the Kaiju War, Raleigh and Yancy's victories against the Kaiju make the youngest Becket cocky and overly self-assured in his abilities as a Ranger. Raleigh shares a close bond with his older brother, Yancy. When his brother is killed, experiencing his brother's death at the hands of Knifehead rattles him and leaves him haunted; the emotional loss leaves Raleigh both broken and humbled. Raleigh continues to admire the fighting spirit in humanity, but "hates" people. Raleigh is willing to help others at the expense of his own advantage in battle situations. After Yancy's death, Charlie Hunnam suggests that Raleigh prefers to be left alone to himself. A wiser man, Raleigh returns to the Kaiju War ready to put ego aside and help what remains of the PPDC. Travis Beacham cites that Raleigh's characterization is designed to work against the "Chosen One" archetype popularized by characters like Luke Skywalker. Raleigh choice to return the war is not "driven by fate", but his ability as a experienced pilot. His friendship with Mako and her determination to become a Ranger helps him to move on from his brother death, encouraging her to fight for what she wants. Despite their rocky start, the two eventually come to share a great amount of respect for each other. Skills *'Master Jaeger Pilot:' Raleigh is one of the finest Jaeger pilots in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. He is the second of two Rangers who've piloted a Jaeger in combat without the assistance of another; the other being Marshall Pentecost. The experience, however, left his left arm damaged. His unpredictability in battle makes him a wild card and hard to read. Yet, his compatibility with Mako, a young woman who follows the rules out of respect for authority, makes both pilots unpredictable in terms of strategy. *'Master Martial Artist:' Pan Pacific Defense Corps trained Raleigh to be a master in hand-to-hand combat. As a Ranger, he is skilled in multiple martial arts. Raleigh is able to take down skilled Jaeger pilots like Chuck Hansen with swift efficiency, adapting to circumstances as they develop around him. He demonstrates showmanship by pacing his fights. He finds an equal in Mako, who can best him in weaponized combat. Trivia *According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, Raleigh has no next of kin, suggesting his parents may have died some time during the Kaiju War. *According to the novelization of Pacific Rim, Yancy and Raleigh have a sister named Jasmine. However, Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters notes that Raleigh has no next of kin, it is likely she died sometime during the Kaiju war. Gallery Becket Brothers 05.jpg|Yancy and Raleigh in 2013 Becket Brothers 02.jpg Becket Brothers 03.jpg Becket Brothers 04.jpg Raleigh_Becket_Poster.jpg|Raleigh Character Poster Charlie hunnam rinko kikuchi pacific rim.jpeg Charlie hunnam rinko kikuchi pacific rim 2.jpeg raleighstacker.jpeg|Raleigh shaking hands with Stacker Pentecost. pacific-rim-raleigh-antrobus.jpg Mako and Raleigh piloting.jpg Mako and Raleigh.jpg Young Mako and Raleigh.jpg Stacker Pentecost, Mako and Raleigh.jpg Raleigh Becket 1.jpg Raleigh Becket 2.jpg Raleigh Becket 3.jpg Raleigh Becket 4.jpg Raleigh and Chuck Hansen.jpg Becket Brothers.png Yancy Becket 04.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Rangers Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Tales From Year Zero